Vergüenza
by MusaCaliope
Summary: One-Shot. "Soy una vergüenza para mi clan", es algo que me había repetido hasta el cansancio. Qué equivocada estaba. Ahora que lo veo todo mas claro, soy yo la que me avergüenzo de ustedes...


**Categoía: **One-Shot

**Pareja: **Hinata & Neji

**Genero: **Romance/Angst

**Summary: **Soy una vergüenza para mi clan, me lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Qué equivocada estaba. Ahora que lo veo todo mas claro, soy yo la que me avergüenzo de ustedes...

**

* * *

**

**Vergüenza**

**(Hinata's POV)**

**.**

Aún puedo escuchar las palabras de otou-san retumbando en mi mente…

"_¿Como pudiste hacernos esto?" "¿A tu familia? ¿A tu clan?"_, fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo al tenerme frente a él, justo después de haber descubierto lo nuestro. El dolor fingido en sus palabras fue tan convincente, que en aquel momento, sentí desfallecer. Sentí como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados. Me sentí el ser más despreciable de todos.

"_¡Por Dios Hinata, es tu primo! ¡Tu protector!"_, fue lo siguiente que oí salir de sus labios en un grito lleno de rencor, asco y respulsión. Luego lo vi tapándose el rostro con las manos y escondiéndolo del mío, como si el solo hecho de mirarme pudiera manchara su honor, de la peor forma posible. Al verlo así, sentí que mi corazón se quebraba en dos. Me sentí como la más ingrata de las hijas, como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón a mi propio padre.

Qué ilusa era en aquel entonces.

"_¡Has avergonzado a nuestro clan!"_ fue lo último que dijo, para luego desaparecer del lugar sin siquiera voltear a verme, dejándome a merced de los ancianos de clan y lo que tuvieran reservado para mí. Al verlo partir, lloré amargamente y supliqué una y otra vez por su perdón. Le invoqué una y mil veces a gritos olvidándome por completo del protocolo y de las normas. Pero él no atendió a mi llamado, no volví a saber de él.

Me abandonaste a mi suerte, otou-san, cuando más te necesitaba.

Esperé con el corazón destrozado y el alma en pena a la decisión del consejo del clan. Esperé paciente y con la cabeza agachada a lo que los ancianos decidieran sobre mi destino. Sobre nuestro destino. Me dolía en el fondo de mi ser y me angustiaba imaginarme lo que tendrían reservado para mí, pero estaba dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, como debía ser. Yo debía pagar por mis culpas, solo yo.

Pero la decisión que tomó del consejo me cogió totalmente desprevenida. Algo que jamás creí posible que ocurriera. Algo que jamás pensé que él permitiría que me hicieran, o que _nos_ hicieran. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier castigo que me impusieran. Cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Lo que sea, menos _eso_.

Lloré amargamente. Supliqué, me rebajé, y rogué cuanto me fue posible. Pero nadie me escuchó.

Nadie me quiso escuchar.

Ni siquiera tú.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana desde que ocurrió aquello. Durante esos días, he tenido tiempo suficiente para abrir los ojos, y ver con claridad lo que antes no había sido capaz de ver, ni siquiera con ese poderoso Kekke Genkai que nos distingue como el clan más poderoso de toda la aldea de la Hoja. En esta semana he madurado más que en toda una vida de libertad fingida, y ahora puedo ver la verdad frente a mis ojos. Y no pienso volver a agachar la cabeza ante nadie más.

¿Avergonzar a mi familia? ¿A mi clan?

No, no era yo la que había avergonzado al clan.

Era el clan el que me avergonzaba a mí.

El clan con sus gastadas y retorcidas normas, que no hacían más que subyugar a todos los que pertenecían a él.

El mismo clan que me había relegado de mi posición de heredera hasta casi convertirme en una paria, en un ser despreciable. En un accesorio en mal estado.

El mismo clan que me quería fuera de sus dominios.

El mismo clan que deseaba librarse de mí.

Y por fin, habían conseguido la forma de hacerlo. Yo les había dado la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de mí.

.

.

Ahora me encuentro en una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas y sin iluminación. La oscuridad total me rodea. Las barreras que han puesto alrededor de ella y los sellos impiden que aplique alguna técnica para que pueda escapar. Porque saben que quiero escapar.

No porque quiera salvar mi vida, que es lo que menos me importa en este momento

Es porque tengo que salvar la vida que llevo dentro de mí…

Pero aún no pierdo las esperanzas. Aún me queda el alivio de saber que él está en algún lugar fuera de aquí, y que vendrá por mí. Porque yo lo sé, el vendrá por mí.

Y por eso, estoy esperándole. Ambos estamos esperándole.

Porque sé que vendrás por mí, por nosotros.

Porque no tengo por qué avergonzarme de lo que siento por él, ni del ser que llevo dentro de mí.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora:** Bueno, aquí les traigo un one-shot que nació en medio de la nada. No es mucho mi estilo, ya que no soy muy dramática que digamos, y nunca he escrito en primera persona. Bueno, espero que les guste...


End file.
